


baby, let's try

by seawltch



Series: kinky married fuckers au [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Babymaking, Barebacking, Comedy, Daddy Kink, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-05-29 13:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6375817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seawltch/pseuds/seawltch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongin wants to have a baby - like, a real one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1/2

**Author's Note:**

> warnings: extreme domestic fluff, comedy, mpreg, babymaking, smut, barebacking, ageplay, daddy kink, rimming
> 
> note: third installment of the kinky married fuckers au

“Happy late twenty-fifth birthday, loser!” Taemin announces as he bursts into the break room, plastic bag from a local department store hanging from his arm. Jongin looks up, mouth stuffed with microwaved leftovers from dinner last night and glowers.

“My birthday was a week ago, asshole,” he mumbles as he chews, making Taemin wrinkle his nose at the food in his mouth.

“I said _late_ for a reason, okay?” Taemin takes a seat at the small circular table once Hyoyeon gathers her trash and leaves the room, off to teach another hip hop class for teenage girls. He tosses the bag onto the table, and Jongin eyes it with narrowed eyes, shoving another mouthful of food into his mouth and not moving to look in it.

“Stop eating, fat ass, and open it,” his best friend grumbles, shoving the bag towards him again.

“Fine,” he huffs, putting down his plastic fork and rusting the plastic bag. Opening it, and peering inside, Jongin is stumped as he stares down the _candle_ inside. With a glance at Taemin’s stupid smiling face, he knows the asshole just bought him whatever he saw first. He pulls out the candle, a black one, and turns to read the label.

“What the fuck is _Midnight Rendezvous_ supposed to smell like?” Jongin questions, popping off the lid and lifting it to his nose to smell. Well, he has to hand it to the candle company. It smells like rain and asphalt for sure. Wrinkling his nose, Jongin resists the urge to throw the damn candle at Taemin’s ugly face. “At least get me a good gift if you’re gonna be a week late.”

“Oh,” Taemin holds up a hand, black hair flopping into his face as he reaches into the pocket of his sweats, “I almost forgot. I got something for Kyungsoo too.” He grins as he hands Jongin a small card.

He flips it over and gawks. “You got him a fucking $200 gift card to a fancy restaurant, but I get a shitty candle?”

“Well, yeah, I’m not scared of you kicking my ass if I get you a terrible gift,” Taemin rolls his eyes. “Anyways, you two are married. You’re going to go together obviously, idiot.”

The younger man sits back with a pout, not having a come back to that. “It’s the thought that counts…”

He and Kyungsoo have now been married for a little under three years. Jongin is now twenty-five, halfway to fifty, and Kyungsoo now the older age of thirty. It all passed by in a flash, but their marriage is in no means boring. Jongin is still as happy as he was when he first met Kyungsoo - and the sex is always amazing, _of course_. But with the fact that they’re both getting older, in Jongin’s mind, he starts to wonder if maybe they should start considering going onto the next stage.

“Do you think we’re getting old?” Jongin blurts out as Taemin takes out his cold cut sandwich from the fridge. He isn’t lucky enough to have a loving spouse with cooking skills - his wife, Soojung, is as clueless in the kitchen as he is.

“Is that supposed to be an insult? I’m only turning twenty-six this year, Jongin,” Taemin replies as he takes a seat and unwraps his sandwich.

“No, I meant it more like…” Jongin hesitates, fingernails picking at the label on the candle. “I was thinking that maybe Kyungsoo and I should start trying to have a kid or something…”

“Well, does Kyungsoo want to have kids?” The other man asks as he ties his unkempt raven hair back into a tiny ponytail. “Have you guys talked about it?”

“Like once, when we were dating,” Jongin tries to think back with his shitty memory. “He might’ve said he wanted kids? I don’t remember. But I want one, at least one. Do you think now is a good time to ask him about it?”

“I don’t know, Jongin. Ask him about this,” Taemin shrugs. “If it makes you feel better, I’ve thought about asking Soojung if she wants to have a baby too. We are reaching that age, you know.”

“I’ll talk to him about it tonight, then,” he resolves, getting up to get ready for his next class to teach. Oh how he can’t wait to teach ballet to a bunch of distracted first graders.

 

Kyungsoo is already home when Jongin finally pulls into the driveway of their home. He started teaching one more class later than usual, meaning he comes home around seven now. But his husband is kind enough to wait on cooking dinner, so that they can eat together every night. It sounds cheesy, but it’s something Jongin looks forward to.

Though, to be honest, tonight he’s a bit nervous. He doesn’t know how he’s going to bring up the topic of starting a family. Jongin’s afraid Kyungsoo will be against the idea, and he doesn’t want him to feel bad about it - if he doesn’t want kids. Jongin doesn’t want this to put a rift in their marriage, but he knows he’ll be a bit heartbroken if Kyungsoo says no.

When he walks through the front door, he’s greeted with the beautiful melodic sound of Kyungsoo singing his ass off in the kitchen and the smell of a home-cooked meal. Apparently Kyungsoo was a choir boy his whole life but stopped when his parents sent him off to business school after high school. It doesn’t make much sense to Jongin. The man could have gone off to a great career with his voice, and it makes sense with Kyungsoo’s endless love for R&B. Jongin doesn’t like Kyungsoo’s parents anyways; they never came to their wedding, unlike Jongin’s, who were crying the entire time.

“I’m home,” Jongin says over the music, tossing his duffel bag onto the couch as he makes his way past the living room and into the kitchen. Kyungsoo lowers the volume on the bluetooth speaker sitting on the counter, raising his eyebrows at Jongin, who’s still clad in his black tights.

“I was too tired to change, okay?” Jongin sighs, wandering over and being unable to resist draping himself over Kyungsoo’s strong shoulders.

“Long day?” he asks, not moving to push Jongin away as he's become used to it.

“The little ones don't pay attention, and teenage girls are mean,” Jongin grumbles. “I get I'm hot, but there's no reason to be bitchy towards a married man for being married.”

Kyungsoo smiles, transferring the finished food to the plates. It had been finished for a bit, but he'd just been keeping it warm until Jongin came home. “You can go into your little space if you want,” he offers, handing a plate to Jongin. Sometimes when days are hard, Jongin immediately reverts to Jonginnie when he gets home, but it's rare.

“Nah, I'll suffer as an adult,” he snorts, taking a seat at the table. Jongin moves his chair around the corner of the small table to sit right next to Kyungsoo’s usual seat, opting to push the boundaries of space to lean against him as he shovels food into his mouth. Kyungsoo isn't a cuddly person, but Jongin is, and the older man doesn't have the heart to deny him or his domestic side these days.

The evening goes by swiftly, and Jongin forgets about the topic he'd set his mind on as he curls up on the loveseat, head lying on Kyungsoo’s lap and cocooned in a fluffy blanket they got as a wedding gift. His eyes are droopy as he watches the show Kyungsoo's been binge-watching on Netflix lately. Jongin doesn't care much for it, but he pretends to so he can feel Kyungsoo’s hands combing through his hair.

He startles when his phone vibrates in the pocket of his sweats, and Jongin groans when he fishes it out. It’s his reminder to take his birth control, Kyungsoo moves his hands as the younger man sits up, throwing off the blanket as he heads into the kitchen where he left his box of pills for this month. But then he stops when he holds the box in his hands, and he suddenly remembers what he was going to ask Kyungsoo tonight.

“Hey, Kyungsoo,” he timidly says, walking back into the living room with the baby blue box in his hands.

“Hmm?” the older man glances up from the television.

“Can we talk about something?” Jongin moves to take a seat next to his husband, feeling one of his arms wind around his waist instantly. Kyungsoo pauses the episode of the show he's watching and turns to him with a serious, calm expression.

“What's up?”

“Well, it's just…” Jongin’s gaze falls to the birth control box once again, biting his bottom lip in hesitation. Kyungsoo squeezes him once for reassurance, though his face shows his burning curiosity and confusion. “I was thinking about how I'm twenty-five now, and you're thirty…”

“Thanks for reminding me, Jongin,” Kyungsoo winces.

“What I mean to say is that, um,” the dancer huffs at his own irritating hesitation. He doesn't want to drone on and on. He needs to get straight to the point!

Looking straight into Kyungsoo’s dark eyes, he spits it out. “I want to have a baby - like a real one.”

Kyungsoo stares at him for a moment while Jongin inwardly panics. He expects him to say something worthwhile in response, but instead the older man says, “...As opposed to a fake one?” he cracks a smile.

“Shut up!” Jongin whines, slapping his husband’s arm. “You know what I meant.”

“You really want to try and have a baby?” Kyungsoo asks, still smiling as his husband sighs and leans against him. “I'd like to try too, but this is a pretty big decision. It's not something we can go back on once we decide, you know.”

“Really?” Jongin looks up with a wide grin and hopeful eyes, completely disregarding Kyungsoo’s last sentence. Sliding his arms around Kyungsoo’s neck, he maneuvers himself into the raven-haired man’s lap and presses a chaste kiss to his lips. “I was scared you’d say no. I couldn’t remember if you wanted a kid or not.”

“Are you listening to me?” Kyungsoo raises a brow. “Have you thought about it a lot? I mean, this is a life-long commitment, and you’re going to be carrying our baby for nearly a year. You won’t be able to dance or do a lot of things, baby.” He frowns and caresses Jongin’s hip, hoodie rumpled up to show a sliver of skin.

The younger pouts for a moment, fingers toying with the short hairs on Kyungsoo’s nape as he mulls over those points. He hadn’t really thought about the negatives of pregnancy; it wasn’t exactly _poof!_ and then you have a baby. It will be nine grueling months of what sounds like hell, but Kyungsoo will be there. Jongin won’t be alone in this, and in the end, they’ll have a pretty baby that’s theirs forever.

“It’s going to be hard, but I want this. I want to try. I’m sure,” Jongin says surely with sincerity. “I’ll stop taking my birth control, and whatever happens...happens.”

“Are you sure?” Kyungsoo asks again.

“Yes, I’m sure!” Jongin grumbles, rolling his eyes at his spouse. “You don’t have to ask me a million times. I’m a man. I know what I want.”

“Jongin, when I was gone on a business trip last month you ate nothing but macaroni and cheese for dinner for five days straight.”

“I’m a man _who knows what he wants_.”

Kyungsoo snorts. “Anyways, are we done talking about this then? Unprotected sex for a while?”

Jongin nods with a smile, moving to slide off of Kyungsoo’s lap so that the older man can resume watching his show. However, his vision spins as he’s suddenly pinned down on the cushions of the couch, Kyungsoo sliding in between his legs as he regards him with a sly grin. “Why not start now then?” He murmurs, leaning down to press his lips to Jongin’s - only to be shoved back, surprising him completely because neither of them _ever_ say no to sex.

“No, we can’t!” Jongin shakes his head, determination in his eyes. “It has to be perfect!”

“...Are you serious?” Kyungsoo deadpans, pulling back with a sigh. Ah, yes, he forgot how much of a stubborn drama queen Jongin could be.

His husband scowls, crossing his arms. “Of course, I’m serious. I’m not conceiving our little Jongin on a couch. It has to be special.”

“Jongin, even if we go all out and do something disgustingly romantic - because I know that’s what you want - there’s a chance that you won’t even get pregnant. It’s not going to be instant anyways. You have to wait to take the pregnancy test,” Kyungsoo sits back. He knows Jongin won’t change his mind no matter what he says either way. He supposes they’ll be using that gift card Taemin gave him sooner than he thought. “Also, why a little Jongin? What if our baby looks like me?”

“It’s gonna happen!” Jongin insists, sitting up. “And do you see this face?” He points to himself. “It will be sad if the baby wastes _these_ genes.”

Kyungsoo just stares at him, unimpressed.

Jongin grins sheepishly. “We can make out?”

His husband narrows his eyes.

“I’ll give you a blowjob?” Jongin scoots closer with sorry eyes.

Kyungsoo suddenly smiles, lips forming that adorable heart shape, and he reaches to drag Jongin to sit on his lap again. “I’d thought you’d never offer,” he murmurs against Jongin’s lips, hands sliding around his lithe waist.

 

They plan a date for the following Saturday because there’s no way in hell Kyungsoo is waiting any longer than that. They usually have sex four or five times a week, and Jongin has been depriving him. He can’t survive like this. Jongin, on the other hand, has been imagining a romantic dinner (because he’s a huge sap) at a nice, expensive restaurant and then coming back home and having passionate sex in their bedroom, maybe whipping out one of his cute lacy babydolls.

Instead, they don’t even make it to the restaurant - well, they do. They just don’t make it inside.

“You look so hot, baby, _fuck_ ,” Kyungsoo breathes as he kisses down Jongin’s chest, his black shirt unbuttoned and the both of them crammed into the leather backseat of Kyungsoo’s Mercedes. His secret weakness is when Jongin wears his chocolate hair up, a rarity, and when he stepped out of the bathroom like that, Kyungsoo knew they weren’t going to make it to that dinner.

“W-We can’t,” Jongin gasps, lifting his hips as Kyungsoo undoes his belt, “We can’t d-do this...here.”

“Hmm, so you want to go into the restaurant like this?” The older man slides his hand down to rub at the arousal trapped in Jongin’s slacks. A whimper escapes the latter, and he writhes against the seats, admittedly thirsting for Kyungsoo’s touch no matter how much he wants to deny it. “That’s fine with me. I’d love to see you squirm in your chair because you can’t control yourself when daddy puts his hands on you, can you, Jonginnie?” Kyungsoo moves his fingers to rub along the crack of Jongin’s bottom, rubbing at his hole through the fabric. Jongin moans and spreads his legs, foot hitting the center console in the front seat.

“Daddy, please, _please_ ,” he begs, giving up already as he claws at Kyungsoo arms.

“Shh, be quiet, baby, you wouldn’t want other people to hear, would you?” Kyungsoo glances up, looking through the tinted windows. They’re parked in a heavily occupied lot for the restaurant, and anyone might see if they walk by, making it all the more thrilling.

He knows Jongin is already thinking about someone seeing them with the way his cock twitches beneath Kyungsoo’s palm. Kyungsoo smirks, a glint in his eye. “But you’d like that, wouldn’t you? Daddy’s little slut,” he snickers, hands moving to slip off Jongin’s shined dress shoes and tugging down his pants and boxers. His small erection slaps against his lower stomach, and Jongin writhes as Kyungsoo starts stroking him at a hastened pace, obviously in a hurry to get inside of him.

His daddy lets go of him for a moment to reach into the center console, digging around for a moment before producing the bottle of lube stashed there from a previous rendezvous. Jongin instantly moves to bend his legs, holding his knees to his chest to give his daddy easy access. Kyungsoo smiles at him approvingly, smoothing a hand down the back of one of his thighs.

Fingers wet with lube rub over Jongin’s entrance momentarily, and he groans when two of them press inside. Honestly, he doesn’t really care about preparation that much, but Kyungsoo always does it anyways, murmuring praises about how pretty his pussy is or how easily it sucks him in.

He seems impatient tonight though, pulling out his fingers after only a minute of two, and he surprises Jongin as he sits back in the left seat, unzipping his pants and pulling his cock free from his boxers. Kyungsoo turns his head and looks at him expectantly, and Jongin is quick to understand, clambering over with a whimper of _daddy_ as he straddles him.

Jongin’s black dress shirt is clinging to his elbows and his hair is falling from its gelled state as he sinks down on Kyungsoo’s cock hungrily, throwing his head back and moaning. It’s been a bit since they last risked not using a condom, and now he can feel the direct heat from Kyungsoo’s dick inside of him, stretching him open and filling him up. It’s stupid, but he’s always thought that the other man was the perfect fit for him, from the moment they had drunk sex in that cheap motel the night they first met.

“C’mon, baby, ride me,” Kyungsoo breathes, lips brushing against Jongin’s neck, feeling his racing pulse. His hands caress Jongin’s curved bottom and hips, enjoying the softness of his skin, the firmness of his muscles beneath.

Holding onto his shoulders, Jongin starts to bounce in Kyungsoo’s lap, gasping as he swivels his hips. The windows start to fog up rather quickly as Jongin’s breathing becomes labored and his moans frequent. It doesn’t matter how many times they have sex or make love, he’ll always fireworks bursting in his veins as Kyungsoo touches him in the right places - the small of his back, his nipples, the dip of his collarbones, his inner thighs. It drives him crazy, and Jongin pauses his movements, tired as he dives forward to kiss his husband with intense passion, hands digging into Kyungsoo’s dark hair, enjoying the messy way their saliva mixes and the ticklish feeling of their lips brushing and attempting to devour the other.

He feels Kyungsoo pull out of him, and Jongin is pushed down onto the seats again, his back sticking to the leather. Kyungsoo, lips swollen and shiny, bends Jongin’s legs up to his chest and pushes inside of him again, eliciting a wanton moan. Jongin instantly cages him in with arms around his shoulders and legs around his waist, lips brushing against the shell of Kyungsoo’s ear as he lets out tiny sounds of pleasure with every thrust of the other man’s hips. His head bumps into the car door behind him as Kyungsoo’s cock finally brushes against his prostate, and Jongin claws at his clothed back, breath getting caught in his throat at the onslaught of pleasure.

“ _Oh_ , daddy, please,” he moans, not really sure what he’s begging for, but Kyungsoo interprets it as a plea to go faster, and Jongin won’t complain about that. He’s sure that the car must be moving to some extent at this point with how Jongin is being pushed against the seats with the sudden aggressiveness of his husband’s movements.

“Shit,” Kyungsoo groans from above him, his brows furrowed and sweat dripping down into his collar. “I’m gonna come, baby.”

Jongin shudders and reaches down to jerk himself to orgasm as well, only for his hand to be slapped away by his daddy.

“You’re gonna come when daddy does, baby,” Kyungsoo pants with a smirk, faltering as his eyes close, and he feels his release coming. “Mmm, I’m gonna fill you up, baby. Do you want it? You want my cum in you?”

“Yes, yes, daddy, yes!” Jongin cries out, throwing his head back as he feels Kyungsoo’s thrusts turn fast and sloppy. And then there’s the familiar hitched groan before Kyungsoo’s hot spunk fills him up, and Jongin is soon to follow, dirtying his own stomach with his seed.

Both of them come down from their high slowly, letting out gasping breaths to calm down. Jongin can already feel the sweat sticking his back to the seat, and he resents the leather for once. Speaking of resentment…

“I told you I wanted it to be romantic!” He whines, reaching up to slap his husband weakly in the chest with a glare.

“What’s more romantic than sex in a car outside of an expensive restaurant?” Kyungsoo replies, obviously satisfied with his own decisions.

“Literally anything else! We could have dirty sex in the bed, and I could moan, _‘Ugh, daddy, fill me up with your baby batter,_ ’ and it would be more romantic!”

“Please don't ever say that while my dick is still in you,” Kyungsoo grimaces and pulls his soft cock out of the younger.

Jongin huffs, reaching a hand up to brush back his messy hair. “Fine, whatever, just clean me up, and let's get something from the McDonald’s drive-through on the way home, I guess,” he pouts, and Kyungsoo knows he'll be pouty for the rest of the night, so he steels himself up to deal with it.

 

“Kyungsoo!”

The older man stumbles as Jongin tackles him the moment he walks through the door, knocking the briefcase out of his hand. His laptop bag manages to stay on his shoulder, and Kyungsoo, confused, hugs him tight, patting him on the back.

Jongin pulls back and shoves a white stick in his face. “It's not positive,” he says with a frown, and Kyungsoo looks to see only one pink line on the pregnancy test.

“It’s harder for men, you know,” Kyungsoo rubs a hand comfortingly on the small of Jongin's back as he leads him inside, shutting the front door behind them and picking his briefcase back up. “It's okay. It's not the end of the world, Jongin. We can keep trying.”

The younger man doesn’t say anything, still pouting as he walks into the kitchen and drops the disposable pregnancy test into the trash can. He was really hoping that the past three weeks would be enough, and he would be pregnant right now. But Kyungsoo was right, and they should probably start trying harder, maybe not having sex every night, but more often?

“Kyungsoo!” He shouts for the second time, running into the living room where the elder is lounging on the couch, eyes drooping tiredly as he watches the T.V. He had gone to a dinner with his boss and coworkers, staying out late, so Jongin knows he’s probably sleepy, but _this is important_.

“What, Jongin?”

“We have to have sex, right now!” Jongin clambers onto Kyungsoo’s lap without warning, placing his hands on the male’s chest below him. Reaching back to the side table, he yanks the drawer open and takes out the bottle of lube stashed there before frantically tugging off his gray t-shirt.

“Jongin, Jongin,” Kyungsoo reaches up and grabs the other man’s hips to stop him with furrowed brows. “We have plenty of time to make a baby. It doesn’t have to be right now, damn. Plus, the less we have sex, the better chance we have. I’m gonna run out of sperm at this rate.”

“But that was just proof that we have to be aggressive! We have to even more sex, starting now.” Jongin looks one-hundred percent serious, but Kyungsoo can tell that he’s also a little disappointed that the pregnancy test was negative. It makes him feel a little sympathetic, so he caresses the younger’s tan hip and reaches to take the bottle of lube out of his hand.

“How about we wait until this weekend? We can stay home and do nothing but lie in bed and have sex, hmm?” Kyungsoo smiles at him charmingly. He can see how Jongin ponders over it, how his cheeks become pink with arousal as he thinks about it. Long naps and sex - that’s basically Jongin’s heaven.

Fortunately, he’s satisfied with that proposal and sighs, flopping down onto Kyungsoo’s chest and squirming to get comfortable. “I hate you. You’re so smart and perfect,” Jongin turns his head to look at the television. He feels Kyungsoo petting his head and hums, closing his eyes.

“Well, you’re not wrong.”

“Fuck you.”

 

Jongin wakes up on Saturday morning to Kyungsoo running a hand along one of his thighs, spooning him from behind, and lips kissing his jaw. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he groans and turns his head to see Kyungsoo wide-awake. He remembers their promise of staying in bed and doing nothing all day and relaxes in the other man’s hold.

“Already?” he asks, voice hoarse.

“Mmm, wanna get one round in before breakfast?” Kyungsoo suggests, although he knows Jongin won’t resist. Sleepy Jongin is way hornier, and that shows in the way he groans in his throat when Kyungsoo moves his hand to palm the front of his cyan blue boxer briefs. The bright color is so cute against the dark skin of his thighs, and Kyungsoo wishes he could fuck Jongin with them still on.

“‘kay,” Jongin mumbles with his eyes still closed. Kyungsoo knows he’s coherent, just drowsy.

He maneuvers his husband to lie on his back, his eyes admiring Jongin’s mussed hair and slightly swollen face, sleepy brown eyes opening to look at Kyungsoo when he doesn’t move for a bit. Jongin grins crookedly at him, spreading his legs as Kyungsoo moves between them.

“Your hair looks ridiculous,” Jongin remarks, a hand delving into Kyungsoo’s raven hair when the older man slides back and bends down to mouth at his crotch. He retaliates by nipping at the soft skin of Jongin’s thigh, receiving a whimper in return. Kyungsoo sucks and mouths at his thigh, leaving red marks in his wake, and the younger whines, impatient as his cock throbs in the confines of his underwear. It doesn’t help at all when Kyungsoo moves to press his face against the fabric of Jongin’s briefs, nosing at his cock as he sucks at his balls through the fabric.

“Take them off already,” Jongin breathes, bucking his hips for emphasis.

Kyungsoo does as asked, not really feeling up to being a tease so early. He slides Jongin’s brightly-colored cotton boxers off of his slim legs and licks his lips as he eyes that cute puckered hole. Indulgently, he rubs at it with the tip of his index finger, noticing how Jongin’s erection drools precum languidly onto his stomach at the sensation. Kyungsoo grins at how his asshole winks at him, and he pushes Jongin’s legs up to his chest before sliding further down the bed and presses an open-mouthed kiss to the younger’s taint, listening to Jongin moan as he skims his lips down until he meets Jongin’s hole. He kisses and sucks on the rim before attempting to press his tongue inside. Jongin’s legs tremble, and his arms dig into the pillow beneath his head, moaning out breathily, eyes closed in bliss.

“Hand me the lube,” Kyungsoo asks as he pulls away, lips shiny, and Jongin practically throws him the bottle of strawberry lube from the nightstand. He squirts some onto his fingers, glad that they decided to buy more because they’ll definitely be using a lot today.

Kyungsoo presses two fingers in quickly, knowing Jongin can handle it, though he doesn’t expect him to suddenly cry out, shudder, and come against his stomach. The younger is usually good at stopping himself from coming too soon, but Jongin catches his breath and smiles sheepishly.

“Really?” Kyungsoo raises a brow, pulling his fingers out.

“Guess you need to hurry up and get inside me then, huh?” Jongin smirks, obviously fully awake now as he dips a finger into the newly made mess on his stomach and cheekily smears it on Kyungsoo’s cheek. He anticipates the playful growl, the strong hands that flip him onto his belly. He can hear the sound of Kyungsoo lubing up his cock before it nudges his hole and presses inside.

Jongin’s back arches as he gasps, his dick twitching back to the life at the familiar feeling of his lover inside of him. Kyungsoo reaches down to pump his cock back to full hardness, only letting go when Jongin tries to thrust into his hand. Resting a hand on Jongin’s lower back, he pushes him down to lie flush with the mattress, slapping his ass lightly and enjoying the look Jongin sends him when he turns his head away from the pillow. But that look doesn’t last long as Kyungsoo starts to move his hips in a steady rhythm, snapping them down in expert movements. Gripping the pillows in his fists, Jongin cries out, swollen lips parted as he tries to deal with the sudden sensations. It’s been awhile since Kyungsoo’s fucked him this way. The angle is so deep and the movements rough, and Jongin _loves_ it.

“K-Kyungsoo!” He gasps out, just to say his name.

“Feels...good, right?” Kyungsoo pants, sweat dripping down his neck from the strain of his muscles. “You gonna...gonna come again for me?”

“Yes!” Jongin manages to choke out, overwhelmed as Kyungsoo’s movements have him moving against the sheets, giving delicious friction to his erection.

Just to tease, the older man slows down, rolling his hips sensually as he sits back as pulls Jongin’s cheeks apart, watching his thick cock slide in and out smoothly, glistening with lubrication. Kyungsoo bites his lip as he nearly pulls all the way out, ignoring Jongin’s whines of protest as he gingerly feeds himself back inside. And he knows he’s got Jongin right at the brink of delirium when saliva drips from his mouth and bleeds into the sheets.

He slides his hands along Jongin’s back as he builds up the pace once again, and Kyungsoo feels his own orgasm building. Digging his fingertips into his husband’s shoulder blades, Kyungsoo’s hips stutter, and he gasps as a tidal wave of pleasure washes over him, grinding into Jongin’s ass sloppily as he releases thick ropes of cum into him. When Jongin clenches down on him and moans loudly, he knows he’s reached his end too.

Exhausted, Kyungsoo pulls out and topples over to lie down. He’s sweaty as fuck, and his bones feel like jelly. He hadn’t had much time to work out this week, and it’s showing.

Jongin turns his head to look at him tiredly. “Well, breakfast isn’t gonna make itself, babe.”

“Give me a moment,” his husband breathes out.

 

The day turns out perfect, in Jongin’s opinion. Kyungsoo feeds him a hearty breakfast in bed, delicious as always, and then they both nap and cuddle for a few hours, that familiar pink plug nestled in Jongin’s ass to keep him stretched until they work themselves up to another round of sex, this time tired and slow as Kyungsoo murmurs sweet things to him, about how he can’t wait for Jongin’s belly to be round with their child. Jongin gets so overwhelmed that he tears up and clings to his husband’s shoulders tightly, remembering why he loves Kyungsoo so much.

And now they sit in the bathtub because Jongin doesn’t like feeling all gross and sweaty.

“Stop washing me. I can do it myself,” the younger mumbles as Kyungsoo rubs the foamy body wash all over his chest. He feels a bit bad that Kyungsoo is doing all the work today - only a little bit though. Jongin likes being taken care of.

“Do you really want me to stop?” Kyungsoo asks with amusement in his voice, and Jongin huffs, closing his eyes.

“No, it feels nice,” he smiles, a hand moving to pet Kyungsoo’s thigh that rests alongside his own beneath the water. “If we actually have a baby, do you want a boy or a girl? Have you thought about it?” Jongin turns his head to look at Kyungsoo, whose eyes wonder down to the water thoughtfully.

“Anything is fine with me, I guess,” he says after a moment, wide eyes drifting to Kyungsoo. “I guess you want a boy that looks just like you?”

“Preferably,” Jongin grins, reaching up to tickle Kyungsoo’s chin and snickering when he swats him away. “I’m just joking, you know. You’re handsome too. If we had a girl, she’d be cute if she looked like you.”

“Are you calling me _cute_?”

“Kyungsoo, you can hardly grow stubble and you’re thirty.”

“...You should be glad this tub isn’t big enough for me to drown you in.”

Jongin just laughs, cupping water to wash the soap off of his torso. He can tell Kyungsoo is tired by the way he sighs, and he rests his head on Jongin’s shoulder, water dripping from his hair and running into the younger’s collarbone. “Do you want to nap again?” Jongin asks.

“Yeah, but aren’t you hungry?” Kyungsoo murmurs softly, eyes closed.

“It’s okay. I can find something to eat.” Jongin reaches forward to unplug the drain of the tub, the water quickly starting to drain. His fingertips are pruned as he sits up on his knees and turns around to smooth Kyungsoo’s wet bangs out of his face, giving him a chaste kiss on the lips before they both stand up and dry themselves off. Trudging back to their room, Jongin pulls on some basketball shorts and a t-shirt, while Kyungsoo just throws on some clean underwear and flops down onto the bed, face buried in the pillows. Jongin snorts and pats his ass lovingly.

He turns off the lights in the bedroom to let Kyungsoo sleep for a little bit before heading downstairs to the kitchen. Jongin finds some leftovers from last night’s dinner and heats those up. Sitting down at the table by himself, he quickly devours the entirety of the tupperware container and wonders how Kyungsoo isn’t starving. Knowing him, he’s probably just more tired than he is hungry. Jongin stares out the window and into the backyard that’s ridden with weeds because they never use it, but now he imagines them with their baby, playing in on the imaginary swing set. Jongin’s become so domestic, and he can’t help it. He knows he’ll be so disappointed if he doesn’t end up pregnant in a few weeks.

Scratching a random itch above his bellybutton, Jongin chews his last mouthful of food, cheeks stuffed because he has no control. He spots Kyungsoo’s IPad resting on the edge of the table, wrapped in his black leather case. Furrowing his brows, he remembers earlier during breakfast that Kyungsoo had been distracted, reading something on the screen with squinted eyes because he was too stubborn to put on his glasses for his terrible astigmatism. But when Jongin asked him, he had quickly locked the IPad and played it off as just checking an email, and Jongin definitely knew he was lying. And Kyungsoo only lies about things he’s too embarrassed to talk about.

Jongin grins to himself and reaches over to grab it, unwrapping the cover and unlocking the device, rolling his eyes at the lock screen, a picture of the view from one of the hotel’s they stayed at during their vacation to Japan earlier in the summer. Instantly what comes up is a safari window on an article titled _Ways to Up Your Sperm Count_ , and Jongin snickers quietly to himself, though he finds it endearing that Kyungsoo is just as committed to this as he is, and when he taps to view all the tabs, Jongin feels a bit emotional at the tab of popular baby names.

He looks down at his lower half. “You better be making a baby, goddammit.”

 

By the time Kyungsoo wakes up from his nap, it’s around six o’clock, and he’s starving. Jongin isn’t beside him on the bed, like he figured him to be, so he walks downstairs and into the living room and finds his husband passed out on the couch, an old episode of Pokémon playing on the television, illuminating the dark room.

He just makes himself a simple sandwich before managing to squeeze himself onto the couch next to Jongin and finding some show to watch.

 

Three weeks later, Jongin stands outside of the bathroom door, nervous. Kyungsoo is right there with him, peering over his shoulder. What lies within that bathroom is their fate - four pregnancy tests that Jongin left in there to process. Part of him is itching to open the door, but of course the other, pessimistic side of him is thinking that it’s probably negative again. They tried so hard these past few weeks, and he doesn’t want it to all seem pointless. At this point, if it turns out negative, Jongin considers going to see a doctor or something.

As if knowing what he’s thinking, Kyungsoo lays a comforting hand on his stomach. “Just open the door, Jongin. It’s not the end of the world if they’re negative again.”

“Okay, okay,” the younger sighs, opening the door. He closes his eyes upon glancing at the four white sticks lying on the counter, apprehensive to see, but Kyungsoo does it for him.

“Jongin, look.”

“No…”

“C’mon,” Kyungsoo hugs him from behind, and Jongin thinks he can hear him smile.

Gingerly, he opens one eye and looks down.

They’re all positive - all sporting two pink lines.

All of the oxygen gets sucked out of Jongin’s lungs, and his cheeks ache from the wide, overjoyed smile that breaks onto his face. He’s pregnant. They’re going to be parents. Kyungsoo squeezes him tight, and Jongin turns in his arms to kiss him passionately.

Heaven be damned if they aren’t about to have sex against this counter right now.


	2. 2/2

“Get this demon out of me,” Jongin groans, slumped against the toilet in the bathroom as he holds his stomach. It’s six in the morning, and Kyungsoo is already dressed, ready to head out the door to another day at the office. Jongin usually doesn’t get up until around ten as he works in the afternoon for the most part, but he’d woken up from the sound of Kyungsoo getting dressed and threw himself into the bathroom as an intense wave of nausea hit him. It’s the third time this week, and Jongin’s learned to not be in the kitchen when Kyungsoo’s cooking, basically.

“Do you want me to stay home with you?” Kyungsoo asks, sitting down next to him on the cold tile and wiping at Jongin’s face with a wet washcloth.

“No, it’s fine. Go to work, and I’ll be okay by myself,” he sits back. “I feel better already. The baby must not like what you cooked last night.” Jongin teases with a tired smile.

“I’m offended, but I’ll forgive them,” Kyungsoo grins back and pats his husband’s stomach affectionately. “Call me if you need anything, alright? I’d call out of work just to be safe. If you’re like this, I wouldn’t be dancing.”

“You’re right,” the younger nods, leaning up when Kyungsoo stands and bends down, only to kiss his cheek rather than his lips. He pouts but knows he wouldn’t want to kiss someone who just puked either. “Have a good day, babe.”

Jongin waits until Kyungsoo’s gathered his things and left out of the front door before he gets to his feet with a sigh, flushing the mess in the toilet. He makes sure to brush his teeth and swish some mouthwash before crawling back into their bed, rolling over to Kyungsoo’s side and staring at the alarm clock on the nightstand that reads 6:18. He’s tired, but he doesn’t think he can fall asleep again - for a while, at least.

It’s been a month since they found out Jongin was pregnant. They visited a doctor to make sure it was true, and now Jongin is in the middle of his first trimester. He’s not showing too much yet. He looks bloated, if anything. But Jongin still hasn’t told his parents or anyone really. It’s not that they don’t want to, they just haven’t gotten around to it. He knows Taemin will question him endlessly once he calls out of work today.

Jongin knows they have to tell Kyungsoo’s parents too. He doesn’t want to, at all. He likes to keep them out of their lives, honestly, but Kyungsoo still loves them, of course. They’re his parents - albeit prudish and judgmental. Jongin just doesn’t want to see that look of disappointment on his husband’s face again, the look when he realized his parents weren’t going to show up on their wedding day. They were never supportive of his marriage to Jongin because he was a man and because he wasn’t from money, raised in his parent’s bakery.

Tears of sympathy prick at his eyes, and Jongin scoffs, wiping them before they can form. Stupid hormones.

He lazes around most of the day, eating a bunch of saltine crackers because he’s too scared to make or heat up anything because the baby might react like _NOPE_. Jongin gets quite bored, just lying on their bed and watching Pokemon reruns. He spams Kyungsoo with texts and receives sparse replies in return, and he lets out a sigh of relief when he hears the sound of Kyungsoo coming home around five.

“Kyungsoooooooooo…” Jongin whines loudly, hoping his husband will come upstairs and save him from boredom. When the telltale sound of the older man coming up the stairs reaches his ears, Jongin rolls over to face the open bedroom door, making grabby hands the moment Kyungsoo appears in the doorway.

“Are you feeling okay?” Kyungsoo asks, taking off his suit jacket and tie before joining Jongin on the bed.

“Yes, yes, I’m fine. Now cuddle me,” Jongin mumbles, scooting closer and clinging to Kyungsoo, nosing at his neck and breathing in his comforting scent, a mixture of his cologne and their lavender fabric softener. “I was dying of boredom. I should’ve just gone to work, and Taemin keeps asking me why I’m not there. I’m just ignoring him.”

“Do you not want to tell him?” Kyungsoo frowns.

“No, I’m just waiting until we tell the important people first. Do you want to visit my parents this weekend? I think it’s best that we tell them in person,” Jongin plays with one of the buttons on Kyungsoo’s shirt as he speaks.

“Sure, we can do that if you’re feeling better by the weekend,” Kyungsoo easily agrees, and his dark eyes drift over to the television. Jongin knows he wants to say something else, but he’s pressing his lips together in hesitation.

“We can talk to your parents too, or at least tell your brother. I’m sure he’ll be happy to know,” Jongin smiles up at him, but Kyungsoo just scowls.

“They haven’t wanted to see me in three years, and I doubt that’s changed.”

As much as Jongin agrees with him, he still finds it sad. “Don’t you think they at least would want to know we’re having a baby? We can at least try and go out to dinner with them, invite Seungsoo and his wife too.” He rests a hand over Kyungsoo’s heart for comfort.

“Do you really want a repeat of when I told them I was going to marry you?” Kyungsoo sighs.

Jongin involuntarily flinches at the memory. They had a nice dinner at the Do’s house (which is more like a mansion, in Jongin’s opinion), and the moment Kyungsoo had delivered the news, his father rejected it, and Jongin sat there, head ducked as Kyungsoo and his parents argued. He felt terrible, especially when Kyungsoo wrenched him up from his seat and declared they were leaving, and that he was going to marry Jongin no matter what. The younger couldn’t help but feel like he was guilty, bursting into tears once they reached the car. They ended up having a bad argument that night too. All in all, it wasn’t good.

“Well, no, but I don’t want you to distance yourself from your parents. I know you still love them, and you want to see them. We don’t have to if you really don’t want to,” Jongin murmurs. He’s nervous just suggesting it, but he wants to make Kyungsoo happy. No matter how against it his husband may seem, Jongin knows he wants to heal the broken relationship with his parents. “Babies make everyone happy. They have to be a little bit happy about being grandparents, right?”

“Yeah, if Seungsoo and his wife were having one,” Kyungsoo huffs.

Jongin narrows his eyes at him, staring at his stubborn husband for a moment before sighing, rolling away from Kyungsoo and to his side of the bed, turning his back to the older man. “Fine, be a grumpy pants. I guess our baby will only have one pair of grandparents - since you’re _ashamed_ of us.”

“You know I didn’t mean it like that, Jongin,” Kyungsoo reaches out to touch his arm, but Jongin moves his arm out of reach with a glare.

“What did you mean then?”

“I just don’t want them to hurt your feelings again, Jongin. Every time we’re around my parents, they try to drag you down, so I’d rather us avoid it all together than go,” Kyungsoo explains, sitting up and unbuttoning his shirt, deciding to change into comfortable clothes as they talk as he wanders over to their closet.

The anger the younger feels dissipates, and he turns in bed to watch his husband change into a t-shirt and sweatpants. “I still think they deserve to know you’re going to be a father. I’m fine if they still hate me because you’re stuck with me now anyways,” Jongin grins slyly, and his husband snorts at the last comment.

“I’ll call my mother and tell her, alright?” Kyungsoo gives in as he slides a t-shirt on, and Jongin does a mini victory cheer in his head. “But no more than that.”

It’s not exactly a dinner, but there’s the possibility that his in-laws will tolerate his presence to some degree. Jongin can accept that, even though it will only be because of their child. But if Kyungsoo is happy, and their baby will have two sets of grandparents, Jongin doesn’t give a fuck what they really think of him.

“I can settle with that,” Jongin flops back down on the mattress, and his appetite decides to make itself known as his stomach growls rather loudly. “The little demon is hungry,” he declares, rubbing his bare stomach as if to comfort the tiny fetus growing there.

“You want me to make you real food?” The raven-haired man asks as he tosses his clothes into the hamper.

“Something...relatively safe, please,” Jongin suggests with a pleading smile.

Kyungsoo thinks for a moment. “...Grilled cheese?”

Rolling around on the bed in excitement, Jongin moans dramatically. “ _Ugh_ , yes! You’re speaking my language, babe.”

“Alright, I’ll be in the kitchen if you need me.” His husband bends down over the bed to give him an impromptu kiss on the cheek, patting Jongin’s tummy briefly as the latter hums with a smile.

Jongin wraps himself back into the sheets once Kyungsoo is downstairs, grinning stupidly to himself. This baby is the best thing that’s happened to them since marriage. He knows Kyungsoo tries to hide how excited he is about it, but Jongin can tell. He always can see through his husband. Honestly, he can’t wait until things progress more, and they find out more about their little baby.

Grabbing his phone, he situates himself to sit up against the headboard, thinking of texting his mother and asking if it’s alright if he and Kyungsoo come visit. He knows she’ll agree enthusiastically - which she does, replying with an enthusiastic _Of course!!!! Why though?????_ She’s always expressive in her texts, and Jongin elects to just answer with a smiley face. He doesn’t want to ruin the surprise.

Jongin nearly falls asleep again, only to jolt as he hears Kyungsoo raise his voice, talking to someone angrily as he stomps up the stairs. He sits up, worried as Kyungsoo rarely ever gets pissed off. Did he get a call from his work? Sometimes that can stress him out.

“I’m telling you that I’m having a child, and _you aren’t happy for me_?” Kyungsoo scowls as he appears in the doorway, too focused on the conversation to notice Jongin’s confused gaze. He practically ignores him as he walks by the bed, placing the plate of food on Jongin’s thighs before taking a seat on the edge of the mattress. “Of course I’m angry! When will you stop rejecting me just because I didn’t turn out to be who you wanted?”

It’s then that the younger realizes that his husband decided to call his parents, and he moves the plate aside to scoot closer and hug Kyungsoo from behind for support, placing his chin on the latter’s left shoulder. Jongin regrets asking his husband to tell his parents. He should’ve been the one worried about Kyungsoo getting hurt instead.

“So you don’t want to see your grandchild, even when they’re born? Fine! We don’t need your approval or support,” Kyungsoo replies bitterly. “No, I don’t want to talk to father. I’m hanging up now. Goodbye.” Jongin can hear Kyungsoo’s mother urging him to listen just before the older man ends the call as he lowers the phone from his ear.

It’s silent as Jongin hugs his husband tighter, placing a kiss on his neck before murmuring, “I’m sorry.”

Kyungsoo sighs. “What are you apologizing for? It’s not your fault.”

“But I asked you to do that, and you didn’t want to. I just made things worse,” Jongin frowns, moving away when Kyungsoo turns around to sit fully on the bed. He’s not crying, not easily emotional like Jongin can be, but it’s obvious that he’s hurt.

“It was to be expected, Jongin. Don’t worry about it, okay? I’m not mad at you for wanting them to be supportive. I wanted it too,” Kyungsoo offers a small smile, reaching for one of the sandwiches on the plate off to the side. “Let’s eat. We can just forget about it.”

“But—”

“Please,” he urges with a pleading look. Kyungsoo probably doesn’t want to dwell anymore to spare his feelings.

“Alright,” Jongin acquiesces with a sigh.

 

He passes into the second trimester easily...in some ways more than others.

They end up telling everyone the news into the third month. Jongin’s parents are ecstatic, as well as his two sisters. His niece, Rahee, who is just a toddler, pats his belly cutely and whispers to the baby to come out already. She’s disappointed greatly when Jongin tells her she has to wait a bit. They tell their friends and coworkers as well. Everyone reacts positively, and it's a nice thing to hear _congrats!_ after the rejection from Kyungsoo’s parents. He can tell it’s healing to Kyungsoo when his brother calls him after finding out about the phone call with their mother. Seungsoo and his wife seem overjoyed about the news, wanting to hear every update.

Taemin is a different story, however. Jongin manages to go back to work at the studio. The nausea resides for the most part, luckily. Taemin’s jazz classes end, and Jongin ends up talking their boss, Victoria, into integrating Taemin into Jongin’s ballet classes, so that he can teach his classes when Jongin really takes leave.

“You heard that I'm pregnant, right?” Jongin murmurs to him as the both of them analyze the teenage girls’ ballet routine.

“Yeah, Soojung told me,” Taemin replies, narrowing his eyes with Sohyun messes up one of the steps. “She told you she's pregnant too, right?”

“...What?” Jongin’s eyes widen, and he turns to Taemin. “You're kidding?”

“Nope,” his friend grins. “I told you I was going to ask her about it. She thought about it, and now we're having a baby.”

“You copycat,” Jongin mumbles with a pout.

“You’re calling me a copycat because I wanted to have a child with my wife around the same time you did?” Taemin raises his brows. “We just found out, meanwhile you’re already showing,” he snickers, poking the slight roundness of Jongin’s stomach.

“Hey!” the younger turns away, wrapping an arm around his stomach. He knows his belly is going to get bigger, but it’s still bittersweet to watch his abs just fade away. “I haven’t told my class yet. Don’t make it obvious.”

His classes end up figuring it out the next week anyways, leading to the little class finding out and Jongin being bombarded by six year old girls asking him questions and trying to touch his stomach. It’s adorable, really, especially when they all take bets on what gender the baby is going to be. The majority of the girls think it’s, of course, a girl, and Jongin promises an ice cream party if they turn out right.

He prays for a boy because he doesn’t want to deal with six year olds with sugar highs - or an angry Taemin who has to buy all the ice cream.

 

In the fourth month, Kyungsoo comes home to a groaning Jongin curled up on the sofa, three empty cartons of key lime yogurt lying on the coffee table. He starts to worry that something is wrong with the baby before Jongin waves a hand in dismissal, reading his thoughts.

“The little demon wanted yogurt, and I ate it, and now I regret,” Jongin grumbles, burying his face into the cushion by his head. Much to his irritation, Kyungsoo laughs and moves to put his things down in the chair before strolling over and taking a seat on the carpet in front of the couch since Jongin is lying across the length of it.

He reaches up to pet Jongin’s mocha hair, a little too long now and always getting in his eyes. The younger turns to face him with a pitiful pout, and Kyungsoo brushes his hair out of his eyes. “Stop calling our child a demon, and maybe they’ll give you a break,” he jokes.

“They know I love them. It’s not hard to love a demon,” Jongin grins mischievously. “I mean, I love you, don’t I?”

Kyungsoo narrows his eyes. “You’re the demon here.” He scowls when Jongin pats his cheek lovingly in an insincere apology.

Jongin giggles before grabbing his husband’s hand and moving it to rest on his stomach. “Rub my tummy. The baby likes it,” he requests, smiling the moment Kyungsoo starts to move his hand in gentle motions.

“Your shirt barely covers your stomach, Jongin,” Kyungsoo snorts as he notices how the younger has pulled up his sweatpants to cover the gap, obvious by how his bulging stomach peeks out.

“I know. I’m struggling to button my pants these days, to be honest,” he pouts.

“That just means we’re getting closer to finding out the gender, though,” Kyungsoo remarks positively. “Two weeks until the appointment.”

“I’m praying for a boy.”

“I think a girl would be nice too,” Kyungsoo muses with a smile.

“Girls have cooties, Kyungsoo!” Jongin does his best impression of a little boy’s voice, and his husband laughs. “No, but I’d like a girl too. Can we handle a girl though?”

“I’m sure we can,” the older man scratches his head. “If we have troubles, we have your sisters, you know. I don’t think it’ll be any more difficult than raising a boy.”

“You’re right. Men are assholes,” Jongin nods. “Our baby will never go near them.”

"Please don't make us into overprotective parents," Kyungsoo winces. He grew up with the type and absolutely despised it. At least he turned out alright, but there are a lot of people who were sheltered and steered in different directions and didn't turn out well.

“Just joking, babe,” he replies, laying a hand over Kyungsoo’s on his stomach, gripping it supportively. “I know we will be good parents. You're already so good to me,” Jongin grins.

“I'm a bleeding heart when it comes to you,” Kyungsoo kisses him chastely, making the other man snort.

“I've finally done it,” Jongin states with a devilish smile.

“Done what?”

“I made you all romantic and domestic like me.”

 

“Bonjour!” Jongin singsongs as usual when he opens the door to let the little girls inside the studio, pale pink tutus bouncing past him.

One of the oldest girls, Hyojung, smiles at him with her missing front teeth as she's the last to come inside. “I lost the other one, Mr. Jongin! The tooth fairy gave me twenty dollars for it!”

Who the hell gives their child that much for a tooth? “That's great, Hyojung,” Jongin replies as he closes the studio door.

He turns to face his class, who should be standing in their assigned spots, but instead the girls are standing in front of him, grouped together and peering up with expectant looks. Jongin offers a nervous smile, pretending like nothing’s up. “Well, come on, girls. We have to practice for the recital—”

“What’s the baby?” Naeun asks, sassy hands placed on her small hips.

“Yeah, you said you had your appoint-ten-ment last week,” Junghwa adds, narrowing her eyes.

Jongin holds his hands up passively. He'd forgotten how malicious these tiny ballerinas could be. “How about we talk about that at the end of class? We really need to practi—”

The studio door clicks open, and they all turn to see Taemin entering with a small neapolitan ice cream cake on a plate and a _It’s a girl!_ party hat perched on his head. “Who wants cake?” he beams, and the girls screech and cheer, running towards him as he places the cake down on the table next to the stereo.

“I told you to put that in the fridge,” Jongin grumbles to Taemin as he walks over to help cut the cake, shooing an excited Naeun away from the table. “Now we have to teach them when they're high on sugar.”

“It's not my fault. Everyone’s lunch takes up most of the fridge, and it would melt if we waited,” Taemin replies, getting out a knife from the plastic bag he'd brought with him. Jongin helps him by getting out the small plates and spoons, sighing in relief at the large amount of napkins Taemin bought. Victoria would probably rip him a new one if he spilled something on the floors again.

“Gimme, gimme!” Naeun reaches for the first plate the moment Jongin hands it out.

“Be careful!” the ballet teacher calls after her as she runs over to a place in the back. “Sit down while you eat, Naeun!” He sighs in relief when she does as she’s told.

The _appoint-ten-ment_ had gone well. Jongin was nervous, of course, and so was Kyungsoo, judging by his fingers gripping the hem of Jongin’s t-shirt when he thought the younger wasn’t paying attention. But they both sat and waited patiently to Dr. Choi, a smiley woman who took the time to check up on the progress of his pregnancy again kindly, though it was obvious they were eager for the ultrasound, the one that would finally reveal the gender of the little demon. As she spread the jelly over his now prominent baby bump before pressing the device to his skin, Jongin reached for Kyungsoo’s hand instinctively.

“Mhm, it seems like you have quite the healthy baby girl,” Dr. Choi grinned.

Jongin had instantly turned to see his husband’s reaction, and upon seeing Kyungsoo smiling, he was smiling too. A girl might not be what he expected, but she is the center of their world now, and Jongin teared up just thinking about the fact that this little girl is part of him and Kyungsoo, and soon she will see the world.

Jongin and Taemin continue to hand out small slices of the cake, enjoying the happy and overjoyed looks on his class’ faces. However, when there’s only four patient girls left in the makeshift line, Jongin is in the middle of handing Taemin a plate, and then suddenly he’s gasping and holding his stomach when he feels a quick fluttering movement in his tummy.

“Are you okay?” Taemin asks, looking at him in worry.

“The baby is coming!” Hyojung screams.

The girls gasp and jump up, rushing over to Jongin as all their yells meld together in one. Naeun reaches up to grab his arm, trying to drag him to the door. “We have to go to the hospital!”

“No, no,” Jongin raises his voice slightly to satiate them and places a hand on his stomach. “It’s too early for the baby to come yet, Naeun. She just moved, that’s all.” He frowns a bit. That was the first time, and Kyungsoo isn’t here to witness it.

“The baby can _move_?” Junghwa stares at his stomach with wide eyes.

“Is she moving now?” Eunmi, a usually shy girl, asks quietly from the back of the group.

“No, it'll be a few weeks before she starts moving around a lot, I think,” Jongin replies, though he knows he won't be here during the sixth month and into the last trimester. He hasn't told the girls that yet as he wants them to be happy during their recital.

“Can I touch?” Hyojung says, sliding past Junghwa to stand in front of her. The question is soon followed by a chorus of _me too!_

“Sure,” the father-to-be nods happily, lifting up his hoodie to leave just his t-shirt covering his stomach. He's long since forgone the tights that he usually wears as Taemin is shifting to being their main instructor.

“Be gentle, Hyojung,” Taemin reminds as lays a hand on Jongin’s abdomen. “Once you've all touched Mr. Jongin’s tummy, get back to eating your ice cream before it melts.”

When it's Naeun’s turn to touch, she looks up at Jongin with curious eyes. “What's the baby’s name?”

“We haven't thought about it yet,” he replies a little sheepishly. “We still have time to decide.”

“You have to tell us!” Junghwa demands with a mouthful of ice cream threatening to burst from her lips. “We can write letters to her!”

“When did we become kindergarten teachers?” Taemin sighs.

 

“I think…” Jongin shudders as Kyungsoo’s hands smooth down the outside of his thighs. “I think Eunkyung is a good n-name.” His hands struggle to grip the back of the couch with the sensations of Kyungsoo pressed against him and his cock sliding in and out leisurely as he thrusts softly. It’s frustrating, really, especially with Jongin’s heightened libido, and it’s been a week or so since they actually had sex.

“Mmm...I disagree,” Kyungsoo murmurs, lips hovering over the shell of his ear. “Youngmi?”

“No, ngh,” Jongin tries to push back. “Go faster, dammit.” He hears his husband laugh in his ear, and Kyungsoo’s hands move to his hips, squeezing the bit of fat that wasn’t there before teasingly and then shifting on the couch behind him. This was a new position they thought about trying, since lying on his back was uncomfortable for Jongin, and he didn’t like the idea of doggy style because of his belly. They tried standing up last week, but it made Jongin’s legs tired. At six months, he’s getting pretty big, stomach-wise.

“Oh, _fuck_ , yes, like that,” Jongin moans openly as Kyungsoo hurries his thrusts, practically rutting against his backside with how close they're pressed together. Swallowing to clear his dry throat, he suggests, “What about K-Kyungmi?”

“Jiyoon? I like Jiyoon,” Kyungsoo pants, fingers drifting to rub Jongin’s erect nipples, eliciting groans of sensitivity.

“Kyungri,” Jongin chokes out, biting his lip.

It takes a moment before the older man catches onto the trend in Jongin’s name suggestions, and he lets out a breathy chuckle. “Are you trying to name our child after me?”

Jongin would have laughed if Kyungsoo’s cock hadn't suddenly brushed against his prostate. “Mmm, so K-Kyungsoon is a good name _then_?” His voice raises pitch at the last moment as Kyungsoo reaches down to stroke his drooling erection.

“Be more creative, baby,” Kyungsoo smirks as Jongin moves his hips back onto his cock, lying his head back on Kyungsoo’s shoulder as he craves more. “I still think Jiyoon is a good name. Don't you?”

“Fuck me harder, and I'll think about it,” Jongin grunts out.

“Here,” his husband slips away and out of him and reaches over to grab a throw pillow sitting on the corner of the couch. Kyungsoo places it flat on the couch cushions. “You can get on your hands and knees and support your stomach with the pillow. I’ll hold you if you can’t keep yourself up anymore, okay?”

Jongin grumbles at the pause but moves into position, finding it does feel fine with his stomach supported by the pillow. Kyungsoo’s hands land on his waist, and he feels the head of his cock rub against his entrance before he slips back inside. Being the attentive husband he is, he goes right back to the quickened pace he was at, hips slapping against Jongin’s bottom with ease this time. The delight is evident as Jongin moans and mewls. He feels so much more sensitive than usual and wonders if it’s due to the whole pregnancy and hormones thing.

“Shit, I’m gonna…” the younger gasps out, fingers curling into the upholstery of the couch. “Touch me!” Jongin demands, arms shaking to hold himself up.

“So we’re agreeing…agreeing on Jiyoon?” Kyungsoo is close to orgasm as well, feeling heated just listening to Jongin’s vocalized pleasure.

“God, yes! Just touch my dick, asshole!” Jongin growls out, throwing a murderous look over his shoulder - as murderous as a debauched pregnant man could look.

Kyungsoo doesn’t deny him, grabbing Jongin’s aching cock and giving it a couple of pumps before the latter is crying out and coming onto the couch and pillow (whoops). His husband follows suit, pulling out this time and jerking himself off onto Jongin’s back, just so he doesn’t make a mess like Jongin already has.

Sitting back, all sweaty and muscles lax, Kyungsoo reaches for the packet of wipes still stashed in the side table and wipes down Jongin’s dirtied lower back and what he can from the couch, noting to properly clean that later.

“Help me lay down. I’m tired,” Jongin huffs, leaning up and holding his stomach.

Kyungsoo kisses him shortly and sweetly before helping his husband get up from the couch and following him upstairs and into their bedroom, smiling at Jongin’s little waddle as he walks. He’d never make fun of it out loud though.

Jongin slowly lies down on the bed, the action becoming more tasking with each day as he maneuvers onto his side. Kyungsoo appears with a pair of underwear and slides them on Jongin easily, moving the pillows as well to make sure he’s comfortable. He’s just as doting, if not more, now that Jongin is _really_ pregnant.

“Cuddle?” The elder asks as he lies down on his side of the bed. He used to not have to ask, since Jongin would beg him most times, but now Jongin is sometimes sensitive and doesn’t want to be touched.

“Mhm,” Jongin answers, eyes closed. He hums happily when Kyungsoo spoons him from behind and slides a hand to touch his protruding stomach, running a finger over a faint stretch mark.

“Our Jiyoon, right?” Kyungsoo noses into Jongin’s hair.

“Do Jiyoon doesn’t sound too bad,” he admits, smiling. Not a second later, Jongin jolts and winces, and Kyungsoo freezes in surprise as well, definitely feeling the movement beneath his hand.

“Did she just kick?” Kyungsoo grins widely, rubbing his hand over the area. “She must like the name.”

“No,” Jongin groans, placing his palm over his husband’s, “she just doesn’t like my internal organs being in ‘her’ space, apparently.”

“Just think, it'll all be worth it soon,” his husband rubs his stomach gently.

“If we have another baby, you can carry it, thanks,” he grumbles back. Kyungsoo can't though. He doesn't have the gene to have children, but Jongin doubts he would want to regardless. The older man doesn't like to bottom as it is, and Jongin can't really see himself dominating Kyungsoo in the bedroom.

“Do you want to start fixing up the room soon? I can paint it this weekend and move everything out of there,” Kyungsoo suggests out of the blue, and it makes Jongin laugh out loud. The room is their only extra room, other than Kyungsoo’s makeshift office that doubles as his exercise room.

The closet in the room is stocked full of boxes filled with things that should never be seen, but the room itself is usually locked - as it contains all of their nasty, kinky stuff, such as the sex swing that's hooked to the ceiling. It's sad to have to watch it go, but Jongin doubts that they'll be using a lot of that stuff for a while.

“Sure,” Jongin nods. “We can go pick out some stuff too, like the crib and other things.”

“That’s settled then,” Kyungsoo sighs tiredly, nosing into Jongin’s hair. “Let’s get some sleep.”

“Easy for you to say,” Jongin knows he’ll be up for another hour or so with how Jiyoon is doing backflips in his stomach. Maybe it means they’ll have another dancer in the family.

Jongin dreams of teaching his faceless daughter ballet.

 

In the home improvement store, four days later, Jongin can feel his ankles aching as he watches Kyungsoo stare intently at the large selection of paint color swatches. He leans against the shopping cart, filled with paint trays, brushes, tape and such. Honestly, Jongin doubts Jiyoon will care about what color her room is until she’s three or four, so he doesn’t see the point in taking forever deciding. At least he managed to narrow down the choices to only pastels for Kyungsoo.

“I think the rose pink is cute,” Jongin supplies, pointing at the card in the pink row.

“I want to get something gender neutral. She doesn’t have to have pink because she’s a girl,” Kyungsoo replies, hand placed on his chin in thought. The other man scoffs but has to agree, though he really likes pink and had his hair that color when he was twenty.

They stand there for a little longer before Jongin reaches forward and plucks the pastel sunny yellow palette. “I like this one. It’s cute, and a lot of colors go with yellow.” He can see Kyungsoo thinking about it as he takes the card from him, regarding the shade before nodding.

“You’re right. It’s cute,” he smiles finally. “Let’s get the paint, and then we can go to the other store and look at other things for now.”

“Can we get lunch first?” Jongin whines, pulling down the navy knit sweater fitted for his stomach. “I’m starving - _we’re_ starving.” He rests a hand on his tummy.

And so, after a nice lunch, they end up at a department store and travel down to the baby section for the first time. They haven’t bought any clothes, diapers, or other things yet as Jongin’s mother keeps showing up at the apartment with more and more baby supplies. She seems more excited with the clothes than anything, sending Jongin pictures of cute onesies before proclaiming that she’s going to buy them and bring them over. There’s a giant box in their bedroom just filled with clothes alone.

“What are we going to do about the, uh, hook in the ceiling?” Jongin asks as Kyungsoo types the name of the crib they want into his notes on his phone, having decided they’ll buy it online.

“We can use it for something else, if you want, like a mobile or—” Kyungsoo doesn’t even finish his statement before Jongin is dragging him in the direction of the mobiles.

“Yes, I want,” he says very seriously, offended that Kyungsoo hadn’t even listed that as a must. Those things are adorable, and he’ll be damned if Jiyoon won’t get to enjoy one hanging above her cute crib. The store only has a few mobiles, but Jongin sets his eyes immediately on one with yellow owls - the most expensive one.

“Kyungsoo, we need it,” Jongin states, turning to him and hugging his arm. “I need it.”

“Is it that important?” Kyungsoo sighs. He knows he’s going to give in, but he might as well ask.

“Babe, this could be the difference between us having sleepless nights and Jiyoon sleeping soundly. You never know,” Jongin points out with raised brows.

“Yes, but we also have to buy something for storage, a diaper changing station, and a chair at the least, along with this crib. We aren’t exactly made out of money, Jongin,” Kyungsoo challenges.

Jongin narrows his eyes, staring his husband down for a moment. “...Why are you arguing with me when we both know you’re going to buy this anyways?”

“I know,” the older man grumbles, reaching out to grab the box and place it in the cart. “C’mon, let’s look at the other things.”

The following weekend is spent with Jongin watching Kyungsoo move things out of the room (he won’t let Jongin help, but the younger manages to sneak a box past him), cleaning it up, and then begin painting the walls. He doesn’t let Jongin help with that either because of the paint fumes, so the younger man sits in the living room and attempts to put together the crib that arrived in a big box. It actually works out in his favor, and he’s nearly finished by the time Kyungsoo arrives, yellow paint on his hands and dotting his old t-shirt.

“Does it look okay?” Jongin asks, gesturing to the crib as he’s putting in the last few screws.

“I didn’t know you had building skills, Jongin,” Kyungsoo grins as he takes a seat on the couch next to him. “It looks great.”

They finish building the crib before putting the changing station together. The two pieces of furniture stay in the living room for a couple days until Minseok, Kyungsoo’s co-worker and friend, comes over to help move them up into the finished room, along with the cushioned chair and standing lamp they bought. Jongin spends half an hour that evening just sitting in the chair and smiling at how cute the room looks and listening to the little tinkling lullaby from the mobile that he turns on. He doesn’t catch Kyungsoo smiling in the doorway.

 

 _Today’s the day_ , Jongin thinks as he watches the alarm clock change to 3:40 AM. Kyungsoo is snoring quietly beside him. At least one of them is getting sleep. Jongin is way too nervous to sleep, and Jiyoon must be as well with how she’s constantly squirming around. Maybe she knows it’s time too.

He’s excited that he’ll finally be able to meet their baby girl, but the whole being cut open thing doesn’t appeal to him very well. And what if something goes wrong? That’s a low probability, considering there have been no problems so far, but it could happen. Kyungsoo had tried to satiate his worries before bed, but Jongin is still here, thinking. He’s always been a thinker, an introvert that’s always lost in his thoughts.

Turning his head to look at his husband, Jongin toys with the thought of waking him up. They have an twenty minutes until they actually have to wake up and get ready, but Jongin doesn’t want to spend another hour alone. He reaches over and shakes Kyungsoo’s shoulder gently, whispering to him to wake up.

Kyungsoo’s face scrunches up, and he raises a hand to wipe at his eyes. “Mmm, did the...did the alarm go off yet?” he croaks out, shoving his bangs out of his face as he cracks his eyes open.

“No, I just can’t sleep. I’m nervous, still,” Jongin murmurs, combing Kyungsoo’s mussed black hair out of his face for him. “Jiyoon is wide awake too.”

His husband groans and grumbles for a moment, still grasping at his bearings, before he rolls onto his side and spoons Jongin, as has been their pattern for the past nine months. He pushes Jongin’s t-shirt up and splays a hand on his round belly, rubbing gently. It doesn't help with Jiyoon’s activity, but it does calm Jongin’s nerves a bit.

“Better?” Kyungsoo yawns, trying to keep his eyes open.

“A little,” Jongin admits, and with a bit of difficult movement, he rolls over to face Kyungsoo, his large stomach like a ripe summer watermelon between them. “Kiss me?”

Kyungsoo hums and reaches up to thread his fingers through Jongin’s hair before leaning forward until he's lying on Jongin’s pillow. “What kind of kiss?” he mumbles.

“Romantic, but not chaste,” he clarifies, brushing his nose against Kyungsoo’s. The latter breathes out a sigh and then leans in to kiss Jongin’s plush lips. Jongin’s heart rate accelerates, as always, but he feels relaxed at the familiar sensation. As Kyungsoo combs his hand through Jongin’s hair, the younger responds to the kiss wholeheartedly. Kyungsoo’s free hand moves to grasp Jongin’s hand, obviously trying to comfort his nerves, before he pulls away and presses a lasting kiss to Jongin's forehead.

“It'll be fine, Jongin. I'll be right there with you the whole time,” Kyungsoo reassures quietly in a whisper. “Everything is going to go smoothly. I'm sure of it.”

“We're going to be parents, Kyungsoo.”

“I know,” Kyungsoo smiles softly. “It's exciting though, isn't it?”

“It’s scary,” Jongin admits, toying with the hem of their comforter. “I know we can do it, but I'm still scared.”

“It'll be hard for sure, but we have each other,” Kyungsoo squeezes his hand. He hears a quiet whine a moment later, and Jongin is pulling the comforter up to cover his face. He's confused until there's a sniffling sound.

“Jongin? Are you crying?” he asks with a wide grin, trying to tug the blanket away.

“No,” his voice cracks.

Kyungsoo snickers and draws his poor husband close, snatching the blanket from his face and kissing his temple. He wipes the little streams of happy tears away. “You’re so cute,” he murmurs.

“Shut up, it’s the h-hormones,” Jongin hiccups, rubbing at his eyes. He has to save his tears because he’ll be crying later on in the day, for sure. He’s really just happy and grateful - that he has Kyungsoo, and that he’s been there for Jongin this whole time and now will be there for their little girl too.

Once he calms down, Kyungsoo holds him close, as best as he can with Jongin’s stomach and all. They lie there in silence for a while, until the shrill tone of the alarm clock startles them both, making Jongin jolt in surprise. Kyungsoo shoots up as if electrocuted and turns to Jongin with wide eyes that say _it’s time_.

 

The first thing Jongin says when Jiyoon is placed in his arms, crying and roughly swaddled, is--

“She looks like a potato - a cute one though.” It’s said in an emotional voice. Jongin is all teary-eyed as expected as he gazes down at the little chubby-cheeked angel in his arms. Kyungsoo is right there with him, laughing at Jongin’s words along with the two nurses beside them. They take away Jiyoon soon enough, and Kyungsoo stays with him until the rest of the operation is finished.

“I’m so proud of you,” Kyungsoo says to him later when Jongin’s resting in his room. The younger is disoriented and tired from the c-section and painkillers, but he fights to keep his eyes open just to be there when they get Jiyoon to themselves. His parents and sisters are in the room as well, eagerly awaiting their chance to hold Jiyoon.

“Thanks,” Jongin mumbles, reaching up to rub at his droopy eyes. “I want my little potato.”

“Not a demon anymore, huh?” Kyungsoo grins, looking tired too but he got more sleep than his husband did.

At that moment, Jongin’s mother squeals in delight, and they both look towards the door to see one of the nurses rolling Jiyoon in with a smile. She’s all cleaned off now and swaddled in a white blanket, wearing a cute pink beanie. The nurse lifts her from the carrier and hands her over to Jongin with a smile,

“I don’t think she’ll be hungry for an hour or so, but there’s a bottle of formula right here,” the nurse says as she places the small bottle on the table beside his hospital bed. Jongin smiles and thanks her before he glances down at his newborn daughter. Her eyes are closed, and her tiny pink hands are curled into small fists.

Kyungsoo scoots his chair closer to the bed, reaching over to stroke his finger over her little hand. “She’s beautiful, Jongin. Our little Jiyoon,” he coos, a wide smile stretching his lips as the infant opens her mouth in a tiny yawn, fists clenching.

“When is she gonna wake up?” Rahee asks, peering over at the baby from Jongin’s father’s arms.

“Shh,” her mother hushes her. “Jiyoon’s been in Uncle Jongin’s belly the whole time, so she’s tired.”

Jongin hears his other sister throw in a comment, but he doesn’t focus on it the moment Jiyoon lets out a gurgled breath, her lips pressing together before she suddenly blinks her wide eyes open, irises a dark brown color that Jongin can only compare to Kyungsoo’s, though it's too early to tell who she looks like the most. Jiyoon stares right up at him, and Jongin gets lost in her beautiful gaze, stroking her cheek lightly with the pad of his finger. He's already in love with her, this small bundle of joy.

Kyungsoo kisses Jongin’s temple as he too becomes a part of her world. He thought he already had everything he needed when he met Jongin and married him, but this is something that he never knew he needed as well. Nothing can compare to staring into the eyes of his newborn daughter for the first time.

Eventually, Jongin gives her up for Kyungsoo to cradle in his arms and from his arms to Jongin’s family. Rahee grins from ear to ear as he stands next to her mother and gazes at Jiyoon, her new cousin. Jongin watches for a while, biting his lip and trying to quell the sudden possessiveness he feels, wanting to hold his baby again.

That feeling doesn't last long as he ends up falling asleep in his bed, too worn out. Kyungsoo fancies the idea of a nap too, but Jongin’s family leaves an hour later, and he's left alone with Jiyoon in his arms again. She's sleeping too. The nurse pops in when Jiyoon starts to cry, thankfully, and teaches a clueless Kyungsoo how to hold the bottle and feed her. Jongin miraculously stays passed out.

Into the afternoon is when he wakes up, and Kyungsoo is curled up in the uncomfortable chair, a nurse having graciously placed Jiyoon back into her little bed. Jongin smiles, reaching over and gripping Kyungsoo’s hand that rests on the armrest.


End file.
